


Experiencing Life

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry has a plan for everything. School? Check. Career ambitions? Check. Her first lesbian experience? Not so much. Enter Santana to help her check that off her list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiencing Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GKM here: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56856337#t56856337
> 
> "Rachel plans everything out about how she wants her life to go. One of her life experiences she has planned on is trying sex with another girl. Considering Santana is her roommate and now close friend and the only lesbian she knows, she suggests they sleep together. Prefer sweet sex with a gentle Santana. Please!"
> 
> Calling Finn a potato is TM Riese from Autostraddle.com LOL.

Rachel Berry is extremely organized. Always has been, always will be. She makes lists for everything; and she does mean everything. Rachel's entire life plans are meticulously mapped out in a by-now slightly worn gold star-adorned composition notebook she's had since sixth grade. Over the years, some of the things on her itemized list have been changed or scratched out, but for the most part the general gist of goals has not wavered.

She sits now on the couch, pen clutched between her fingers, perusing the pages. Rachel smiles as she realized that two of the items on page 37 have become reality: move to New York and roommate with Kurt Hummel. However, she never expected the fulfillment of those wishes to come along with an unexpected third roommate: Santana Lopez.

Rachel nearly laughs aloud at this. Never in a million years would have her high school self would have predicted this turn of events. At 16, Rachel never could have imagined actually living with Santana, much less counting the Latina as one of her closest friends. If she were to be honest, at this point, she has to admit Santana has somehow become her closest friend after Kurt. Between her unwavering support when Rachel had the pregnancy scare, and Santana's unrelenting pursuit of the truth about Brody and subsequent lecture about why the boy shouldn't have withheld the truth from Rachel, the other brunette has proved to be a true friend. Besides Kurt and her own fathers, Rachel is hard pressed to recall when another person has expressed such a sense of loyalty and protectiveness for her. 

Which brings Rachel back to her list. Page 41, item 6, to be precise. "Have a Sapphic experience," her own neat scrawl practically screams off the paper at her. She bites her lip - they're close now and comfortable with one another, but would Santana even be interested in her that way? Casting her mind back, Rachel ruminates and realizes the girl's type seems to be tall blondes - which is as about as opposite as Rachel as possible. Another thing is that she wouldn't want Santana to feel that, as a lesbian, she would be open to a romp with just any girl: that's just ignorant thinking, and obviously Rachel is anything but when it comes to the LGBTQ community. Hello, she has a gay BFF, two gay dads, and a lesbian roommate. If anyone is understanding of these things, it's Rachel Berry. But the thing is - if she's honest with herself - were she to ever fulfill that item on the list, Santana would be the girl Rachel would trust and feel most comfortable with. 

The apartment door closing startles Rachel from her thoughts. She shakes her head a moment and then snaps the composition book shut, glancing up.

"My day fucking sucked," Santana announces, dropping her keys onto the little table by the door. With a loud sigh, she slings her jacket at the coat rack, almost landing the garment on it. Without a second glance at the jacket now crumpled on the floor, she stalks wearily to the couch and slumps down opposite Rachel.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel moves across the room and picks the offending item off the floor, shaking it out and hanging it up properly.

"Thanks, Mom," Santana says sarcastically, stretching her legs along the couch.

Returning to the couch, Rachel swats the other girl's legs away and reclaims her seat. Undeterred, Santana swings her legs back up, cramming her feet into the minuscule space left on the cushion beside Rachel. 

"What, no lecture about being messy?" the Latina questions, eyes glancing around. Her gaze lands on Rachel's notebook and she grins. "Aww, Rachel, are we journaling? No, wait, a girl like you would call it a diary." A tan hand reaches for the gold star embossed book.

"No!" Rachel blurts out, slapping her hand away and pulling the tome to her chest possessively.

Arching a perfect brow, Santana looks at her. "You know you have to explain now, don't you?"

Sighing, Rachel loosens her grip slightly on the book. "You're going to laugh."

"Try me," Santana challenges, brow still raised.

"It entails my life plans and ambitions," Rachel admits hesitantly. 

Just as predicted, the other girl laughs. "Figures you'd have it all written down. Priceless. I'm sure I can predict what it says: win Nationals, take over Glee Club, marry Frankenteen, become a Broadway star, and have a billion disgusting babies with Finnept. Right?"

Feeling unnaturally angry at the invasion of privacy, Rachel snaps, "What would yours say? Come out of the closet, marry Brittany, and have little blonde babies with her? Gee, none of those worked out the way you wanted, did they?" 

Santana jerks as if burned, pulling her legs down from the couch to rise. "Wait," Rachel pleads, feeling absolutely awful. "I'm sorry. Sit back down."

Looking stricken, Santana hesitates before settling back down but keeping a distance from Rachel. "I deserve that. And you're right, that was my plan. Thanks to your asshole Lurch ex-boyfrend, I never got to come out on my own. He made sure I got thrown the hell out of my nice little closet." Santana's eyes narrow and she looks away. "As for the Brittany stuff...obviously not gonna happen." She bites her lip and shrugs half-heartedly. 

"I thought you were over her?" Rachel says.

"I'm getting there, but like...fuck, how do I explain this? Like, she'll always be my first big love. No matter how many girls I date, she'll always be the one I compare them to, ya know?" Santana answers thoughtfully. 

Nodding slowly, Rachel agrees, "I understand. That's how I felt about Finn. He was the first boy I loved, and I always thought we end up in a state of matrimonial bliss with our vocally talented offspring."

Santana pulls a face. "Ew, gag me with a chainsaw, Rachel. I don't want to be forced to have to think about that sack of potatoes or any spawn he could produce."

Rachel ignores the dig at her ex, now truly curious. "Did you want children with your ex-girlfriend?"

Santana smiles crookedly. "Let's make a deal. I trade a secret, you give one back. Capiche?"

She can't help but grin back. "Sure."

Drawing in a deep breath, Santana admits, "I would have had kids with Britts. They would be smart-asses with incredible imaginations. But it wasn't meant to be. I'm not the maternal type anyway. I'd probably be more like a dad, but I'm not sure I'm meant to be a parent. Your turn, Streisand."

"Um," Rachel grapples, not wanting to say anything that reveals her recent musings. "I once shop-lifted a lipstick junior year."

Santana rolls her eyes so hard it's a wonder they don't pop right out of her head. "Fucking lame, Rachel. Me and my lesbro Puck were stealing DVDs at nine. You can do better. Gimme something juicier."

Sighing, Rachel mentally admits defeat. "Fine, fine. I, um, I have a vibrator." She immediately blushes.

Now that's a secret Santana can get behind. Intrigued, she leans forward. "That's awesome! But if you tell me you think about that fucktard Hudson when you use it, I'll puke."

Deflecting, Rachel props her feet into the Latina's lap. "Your turn," she sing-songs.

"Hmmph," Santana mutters, clearly unimpressed with her response. "Ok, I lost my virginity to Britt when we were fifteen. Actually, we took each other's."

"Aww, that's sweet," Rachel coos, ignoring Santana's glare. "My turn: I slept with Finn after our teachers' nuptials that didn't actually happen."

Santana resembles an owl, all wide eyes and strange expressions. "So, when you thought you were pregnant, it might have been that giant potato's kid?"

Rachel merely nods in response.

"Holy..." Santana breathes out in response, because really, what else can she say? Remembering their secret-trading game, she confesses, "I fucked Quinn after the wedding. Twice."

Sitting up quickly, her feet nearly jabbing Santana in the stomach, Rachel asks, "Quinn? I thought she was straight?"

Santana shrugs, fingers idly stroking Rachel's ankle. "Apparently I have a habit of fucking my best friends. And Q wanted to experiment, so I became her lesbian experimentation. It didn't mean anything; we're cool."

"I want to have a lesbian tryst," Rachel blurts out.

Santana blinks slowly. "Um, what?"

Rachel feels her cheeks burn. "I just want to experience all life has to offer. I want to do all I can. And a Sapphic experience is one of those things. Besides, to be a true performer, I need to have done a true variety of things."

Once again, Santana just blinks at her. 

Sighing impatiently, Rachel lays a hand on her arm. "As uncomfortable as this is, and as bad as I am at it, I'm asking to have intercourse with you."

Santana finally seems to snap out of her trance. "Wow. Just, wow. Rachel, could you make this any less sexy?"

Rachel ducks her head in shame. Santana quickly brings two fingers to her chin and lifts it up. "Hey, no, don't do that. I'm not saying you're not hot, just...are you sure you really want to have sex with a girl?"

In response, Rachel leans forward and plants a soft, hesitant kiss on plump lips. Santana carefully kisses her back before pulling away. "Are you seriously sure?" she presses.

"Please?" Rachel whispers hoarsely.

Santana cups her jaw and stares into her wide brown eyes. "I won't hurt you," she promises, her fingers tracing Rachel's cheekbone.

The pair begin kissing softly, all lips and tongue, before Santana adds teeth to the mix. She gently nips Rachel's bottom lip, causing the other girl to mumble out an "Oh."

"Is this okay?" Santana asks, pulling back alarmedly. 

"No, it's perfect," Rachel admits.

"I just didn't want to freak you out," Santana confesses. 

"You'd never freak me out," Rachel utters, sliding Santana's palm to her breast.

"Shit," Santana mumbles, grasping Rachel's boob lustfully. 

Tangling their fingers together and holding Santana's hand to her breast, Rachel says, "You can do whatever you want to me, San."

Santana shakes her head vehemently. "I'm not gonna do anything to you. If you want to try this, it's you and me doing this together."

It shouldn't, but Rachel's heart jumps for a moment. Because Santana's being so kind, so sweet, and just ridiculously perfect right now. Rachel realizes she couldn't have chosen better to explore her Sapphic side with. Instead of verbally answering, she leans upwards and gives the Latina another smooch.

"Rach," Santana moans against her lips, fingers ghosting the hem of Rachel's shirt. Rachel takes it easy on her, pulling away and stripping off her own shirt easily. "Oh shit," Santana mumbles, her hands cupping the other brunette's bra-clad breasts.

As Santana removes her bra with a practiced one-handed move, Rachel presses closer to her. Feeling the Latina's fingers swipe across her hardening nipples, she lets out a small hiss. 

Santana grins smugly and drops her lips to take first Rachel's left nipple into her mouth, and then her right, talented mouth suckling and teasing the hard nub.

As she feels Santana's experienced tongue work across her chest and down her torso, Rachel wonders if she should feel a flicker of guilt for manipulating her roommate this way - the thoughts disappear as the Latina's mouth descends down her torso.

Rachel lets a muffled little moan out as Santana places soft, open-mouthed kisses across her abdomen. When nimble fingers grasp the hem of her yoga pants, Rachel lifts her hips in reply. She's left in nothing but her damp panties for Santana's scrutiny. "Damn," the Latina murmurs in awe, eyes honed in on the soaked crotch of Rachel's wet underwear. 

Eyes locking, Santana slides tan fingertips slowly over the other girl's clothed center. Rachel's hips buck involuntarily in response. Wordlessly, black panties are slid down and off toned legs.

"Damn," Santana repeats, brown eyes caressing the glistening sex on display before her. She nudges Rachel's inner thigh with her chin, further spreading the other girl's legs.

"Yesss," Rachel hisses out, Santana's tongue tracing her pussy lips. 

In response, Santana's tongue seems to work harder. Her tongue slides lightly through Rachel's folds, teasing the brunette to heights she's never felt before. When the Latina's lips wrap around her clit, Rachel claws hard at the couch cushions. And when Santana slides two searching fingers into her pussy and curls them upward? Forget it, she's gone. Rachel has the most intense orgasm of her life, better than any one she could have ever imagined, honestly. 

Rachel collapses bonelessly, but Santana doesn't back away during her recovery. The Latina once again laps at Rachel's clit, tongue curling and twisting in ways she's never - oh my fucking God, Rachel's cumming again. She didn't know this was possible, to orgasm one right after another. 

Rachel falls back onto the couch, panting. "So, did I make your lesbian experience worth it?" Santana asks, licking both her fingers and lips. 

"And how," Rachel admits, head spinning. "But I'm still straight."

Santana tips her head back and really and truly laughs. "Rach, sometimes you and Quinn are so alike, it makes no sense."

Offended, Rachel jerks away. "I'm not like her!"

Smiling fondly, Santana drops a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "Rach, you got your gay experience out of the way. One day, you'll be happy. In the meantime, you and Kurt are my family."

Rachel pulls Santana into a hug. "One day, Brittany or Quinn will come to her senses."

Santana allows herself to let her guard down. "Yeah, maybe," she admits, curling into herself.

"You'll get your princess in the end," Rachel reassures her, snuggling into Santana's shoulder comfortably.

"I've got to stop banging my friends," Santana announces dramatically, prompting a giggle from Rachel. 

As the other brunette sleepily mumbles something else, Rachel scoops her notebook up from where it fell on the floor. She flips the pages and settles on page 41, guiding her pen into checking off item 6. With a happy sigh, she drops the book back down and drowsily presses closer to Santana.

Later, Kurt will come home and find them passed out on the couch together. He won't say a word about their position or Rachel's nude state - instead, he'll let out a girly indignant squeal about sexual activities in their common area and force the girls to go to bed. And for that, Rachel couldn't love him more.


End file.
